


At the End of the Night

by AgentPennyJuniper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Destiny, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, inspired by rain, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentPennyJuniper/pseuds/AgentPennyJuniper
Summary: Destined to be together, destined to destroy each other.Implied violence





	

Their shadows dance like lovers across the hardtop, rain beating down like a scene from a romantic movie.  
A crescent moon illuminates the pair, casting them in silver.  
Shadows like wings curl protectively around them.  
Feral growls and sharp breaths the only sound.  
The raindrops around their ankles turning a dark crimson.  
They cry out, ecstasy in their lungs.  
Four knees hit the pavement, hands grasping desperately at each other.  
Aggressive strikes turn into loving caresses.

"It was always going to come to this."  
"Made For Each Other."  
"But being together.."  
"We'd destroy each ourselves."

Lips locked, Light was brought into the night. As it faded away, so too did its Bringer.  
Wind and freezing rain lashed around smoldering feathers; a Soul no longer shone, and Grace no longer sang.


End file.
